


You're My Number One

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Onesies, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday Fic for the prompt:<br/>"onesie porn, just like rly explicit onesie porn with precum seeping through fabric and mouths against the fleece and butt flaps and sweat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Megan!

"Look what I brought," Harry smiles from where he's leaning against the doorway, hip cocked out in an exaggerated fashion so his ass sticks out, he's dressed in a onesie and bringing one towards Louis. 

Louis is stretched out underneath the tree, wrappings from the Christmas presents surrounding him. With the bright paper around him and his eyes full of mischief, he looks like a child that's overdosed on the Christmas spirit. A mug of hot chocolate lays forgotten on the windowsill as Harry wiggles his tush towards Louis.

"You bought us our own onesies as a present?" Louis questions, his hand wrapping around Harry's ankle. Harry nods excitedly, ringlets bouncing against his face as he lays down next to Louis, walking his fingers up his chest. "I thought, you know, we could test them out."

Harry plays with the bottom of the zipper on his own onesie, fingers pressing ever so slightly into his own dick, starting to harden up against the fabric as Louis watches, mouth dry.

"Is this doing it for you, Styles?' Louis asks, incredulous. Harry is already flushed. It's warm in the house with the fire going and Harry's cheeks are red from arousal and heat. Pretty soon the curls at the nape of his neck will be damp with sweat, Harry's dick will start leaking against the fabric. 

Louis reaches across to stop Harry's fingers, pressing them against Harry's chest and bringing his mouth to the base of the zipper. He tastes the fabric of the fleece, pressing his tongue there, making the fabric damp and dark with spit. He tilts his face up towards Harry, taking in how his chest rises and falls with the little hitching breaths he's making. Clutching tight to the bone of Harry's hips with his mouth pressed tight to his cock through the fabric.

"How am I gonna fuck you in this though?" Louis asks eyes coy and quick.

Harry swallows and says, "I may have made a couple modifications."

He turns around and Louis nearly swallows his tongue when he sees that there are two little buttons holding up a flap, which when he opens them reveals harry's ass, round and white and pretty and perfect. And most importantly just for Louis. 

"Oh, Harry, no underwear? You absolute slag." Louis says, giving Harry a solid spank that makes him jerk in Louis' grasp.

Harry winks back at Louis saying, :I might be a slag but you love it."

And god help it Louis does so he goes to work pressing his face in the middle of Harry's cheeks, nosing down until he can press the point of his tongue against Harry's asshole.

Harry has to be warm in that onesie. He's always run hot and especially now, in the middle of getting eaten out, pushing his smart little bottom towards Louis' face, he's sweating. Sticking to the fleece fabric, his cock smearing precome into the front of it.

Harry mewls into the floor, begging silently for more. And Louis obliges, grabbing lube from underneath the Christmas tree (they were in the ~spirit~ last night) and slicking up to push a finger in, removing his tongue to stretch across Harry's back, pushing him down to the floor with his weight, making his dick catch against the fabric in a maddening way. 

Louis whispers against Harry's ear, about what a good boy he's being, how he's taking Louis' fingers so neatly and nicely.

Harry can't help but to whimper, pushing back into Louis' clever fingers, rubbing his fingers across his nipples and panting at the muted sensation through the fabric. Louis pulls out, petting damp fingers against Harry's ass, and comes close to him, rubbing the sticky head of his prick against Harry's ass. Pushing in and getting a hand underneath Harry to feel at his dick.

"Oh, god Harry. You're so wet." Harry is, the precome seeping through the fabric, staining Louis' fingers. Louis' brings the fingers up to Harry's pink mouth, tapping them there until Harry opens his mouth against them. Lapping his tongue out and tasting himself in close eyed bliss.

Louis fucks into Harry, hips grinding against the soft fabric of the onesie, and he takes his fingers out and says, "Come, Harry. Drench your pretty new onesie in come."

Harry gasps into the floor and does exactly that, shooting into the fabric and soaking it. Louis gets a hand down there, keeps playing with his prick bringing little tears to Harry's eyes as he chokes out gasps of overstimulation. "Please," Harry mewls at Louis, pushing into his hand and that's it.

Louis grips tight to Harry's waist and comes, gasping into Harry's sweat slick nape. 

Laying in the aftermath, Harry sticking uncomfortably to his onesie, Louis grabs a bow that was previously on a present and sticks it on Harry's arse. "Merry Christmas to me!"


End file.
